


Fate's Decree

by StarBudougnatos



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBudougnatos/pseuds/StarBudougnatos
Summary: This will be the full version with all lemons intact of my story posted on FFN.What happens when two people make very different wishes on the Shikon jewel at the same time? Can Kagome's friends accept the changes wrought by such conflict? How will a certain ice lord handle such a change in his brother's Miko? All that is true for certain is the kami have a way of ensuring things happen the way they wish. Always. Mature content in later chapters.





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but plot, I make no profit, yada yada, you all know the drill

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha in any way shape or form and make no profit from this story. I am only doing this once, to cover the whole story, the plot is my own, other than that I own nada. Flames will be ignored, any other comments are welcomed, encouraged even. I don't know how long this story will be, it just popped into my head and wouldn't really go away.

 

... FD...

 

Kagome looked around the clearing she found herself in, her memories fuzzy at best as she attempted to remember what had happened. They had been fighting Naraku, she remembered that much at least.

Shaking her head she rose on unsteady feet, her head throbbing. Of course she would be having a migraine when she had no medicine for it. The lights were too bright, the birds too loud. She let her gaze wander over the plants near her, hoping for either some sign of what had happened, her friends, or hopefully something to aid with her pain. She wound up with nothing, but a familiar scent prickled at her nose as the breeze picked up, helping her perk up. If there was a hot spring nearby, maybe she would be able to find her friends.

At least, that was her hope. With a hopeful spring in her step, she followed the scent on the breeze, making a noise of excitement when she spotted the steaming water. At last! Something was going right!

She pushed away her concern for her friends, aware she had to take care of herself before she could worry about them. She shed her clothing and washed it, before hanging her school uniform over a low hanging branch to dry while she soaked. A soft moan escaped her as the hot water lapped around her, the heat giving her pale flesh a rosy color.

She closed her eyes as she settled on a rock, her hair floating gently around her with the currents as she absorbed herself into the serenity of her surroundings. Only then did she try once more to remember what all had happened.

The jewel had been completed, she remembered the burst of light that had happened when that happened. She and Naraku had both been after the completed jewel, each reaching for it... then what?

She groaned, her hands going to her head as she opened her eyes and stilled, her serenity sudden gone. There were pale pink and sapphire blue stripes swirling around her wrists, standing starkly out against pale milky white flesh. She pulled her hands away from her temples and noticed dainty claws at the end of each of her finger tips. Only then did she realize the long locks floating so peacefully around her were not raven black as she remembered her hair being but a pristine silvery white, reminiscent of a certain pair of dog demons she knew.

She stared down at her reflection, a startled noise escaping her as she stared at a face that seemed so familiar and yet completely foreign to her. Numbly she traced clawed fingers over twin stripes on her cheeks, her surprised gasp revealing petite fangs. Pale pink stripes rested on her eyelids like eye shadow and on her brow was a pale pink star with a deep blue tear drop in the center.The most shocking change though, was her eyes, one a deep emerald, the other honey golden.

She stared at her reflection for a long while, until the light began to fade. It was that that shook her from her shock, looking around, realizing she needed to get dressed and figure out what was going on. Her clothes were dry and she dressed hurriedly, deciding to put her sharpened senses to use as she sniffed the breeze, hoping for something, anything to give her a clue where her friends were.

She was surprised she could still feel her holy powers surging through her veins, seeming to dance with the strange demonic energy. Aware of how her reiki felt, she attempted to get a feel for the youki that now filled her alongside her holy powers, wanting to understand how she could wield both and not be constantly burning or writhing in pain.

She needed answers, she needed her friends, and above all, she needed her kit. Poor Shippo had to be insane with worry by now. She refused to consider him anything but whole and alive. Kirara would have ensured he made it out of the battle safely, she just knew it. She let out a low growl of success when she finally picked up a scent, hoping it was one of her friends as she followed it. Deciding to put her new body to the test she raced forward to find the source of the scent, hoping it was a friend and not foe.


	2. Answers

...FD...

Kagome froze when she broke through the trees, eyes wide in shock as she realized where she was and whose scent she followed. " Koga?!" she questioned incredulously.

The wolf prince turned his gaze on the strange demoness that called him by name. Crystal blue eyes widened in shock as he finally took in the changes of the woman in front of him, unable to believe it but that strange garb left no doubt in his mind. " Kagome?! Where have you been?! Muttface has been all over looking for you!" he cried, rushing to her and embracing her tightly. 

He had long since accepted she would never be his. He had finally accepted Ayame's suit and their first litter was due any day now. 

Kagome tensed, her relief at finding a friendly face washed away with dread at his words," He's been looking for me? How long have I been missing?" she asked looking more closely at the plant life surrounding her. That couldn't be right, spring had only just started when they went to seek out Naraku for the final battle and yet, these plants looked near harvesting. 

That would mean she was missing almost half a year. 

The very thought left her feeling panicked. 

Koga rubbed the back of his neck," Nobody has seen you in months. Muttface and the little fox were all but begging me to help them find you, but I can't leave Ayame very long as she is currently." he explained releasing her," Now care to explain why my woman is now a snow wolf?" he asked playfully, the claim empty of all possession. 

Kagome flushed looking away before she shook her head, swatting at the wolf's arm," You just said you're with Ayame, you shouldn't make such jokes Koga. Now what's wrong with her? Is it anything I can help with?" she asked, latching onto the hope of being able to help these friends of hers. 

Koga flushed, rubbing his neck a little as he chuckled," Well, our cubs will arrive soon, the first ones since Naraku killed so many of my pack. We could use a healer if you're offering Kags. Ginta and Hakkaku missed you too." he said, relieved he would not have to venture further to find a midwife since in his opinion he had found the best healer in the land. 

He had many questions he wanted to ask her, but he sensed it was not the time for it, instead deciding to offer her food and seeking her aid and they could go from there. 

He led her back to his den, glancing to her clothes," You know, you really should get rid of those and wear some proper clothing." he said with a sigh, making her smile.

"I suppose you are not wrong, I just, don't want to let go of my roots I suppose," she answered in a bemused tone. She followed him, wondering if she would even be able to return to her home as she was.

She was not prepared for the guarded greeting she got at first, used to Koga's pack welcoming her like one of their own. 

Only once Koga explained it was the same Kagome they had always known, just a little different. When the wolves sniffed at her, they caught her personal scent under the new changes, and they all seemed to relax, Ginta and Hakkaku hugging her tightly with cries of " Sister!" 

Just as everything began to calm down a very pregnant Ayame made her appearance. "Kagome sama?! Is it really you?!" she questioned, sincere happiness in her words, not holding a grudge against the woman who never returned her mate's prior affections. " But how? You were human before you disappeared!" she said once she had finished hugging the woman, one hand resting on her swollen stomach, the other around Kagome's shoulders as she guided the woman into the cave system that was their den, calling for elk and boar for both of them. Koga trailed indulgently behind his mate." Did you wish to become a demon?" she asked curiously.

Kagome shook her head in answer," I don't know how I ended up like this. I don't remember anything other than racing Naraku for the jewel. I wished with everything in me that the jewel would simply disappear. Then, nothing until I woke up a few hours ago not too far from here." she explained, helping the pregnant demoness into a comfortable pallet of furs before she sat down herself. "Did everyone make it out of the final fight? What about Naraku? What became of him?" she questioned, beseeching the couple for answers.

Koga smiled, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall of the cave," Everyone made it out, you were the only one not accounted for. Well, you and that bastard. No one has seen anything of the damned spider half breed or you, a lot of us feared you died with him but you're here so that will make Inutrasha shut up his whimpering at least. I heard even the ice prick brother of his joined in the search for you." he elaborated.

His words made Kagome feel a little guilty, even if realistically she could have done nothing to change it. Kagome still bristled at the man's nickname for her friend but sighed shaking her head," Will you ever grow up and stop picking on him?" she asked, earning a giggle from Ayame.

" Probably not. It is part of his charm." his mate answered, making even Kagome giggle with her. The red headed wolf winced at a particularly strong kick from her pups suddenly, her hand going over her swollen abdomen," I think they like your laughter Kagome." she said with a half smile as Ginta made his way into their room, carrying two cleaned carcasses, one of each beasts Ayame had requested. 

That drew the Miko's mismatched eyes to her, concern furrowing her brows," Shift your furs so I can see your belly, I want to see something if you don't mind." Kagome requested.

Ayame had little problem complying with the request. 

Kagome would have called forth her reiki to check their health but remembered at the last minute these were not her typical human patients. Instead, she focused on the hotter power that flowed in her veins, finding it responded similarly to her holy powers, with a great measure of relief. She pressed her palm against the wolf's stomach and channeled her youki through her palm, into the soon-to-be mother's flesh, simply evaluating the cubs and their mother, shocked at the detail she was getting from the act when before she had not been able to get half as much with only her reiki. " All three little ones are healthy and strong, but you should eat some more vegetables and cream from cows or yaks. You can trade with humans to get some if there are none around here," she said as she realized the woman was missing out on nutrients people from her time took for granted because of the easy convenience and availability.

Koga looked a bit skeptical but nodded his head to Ginta," You heard her. Get someone on it. There's a human village not too far from here, see if they have any of it," he ordered, the silvery blue haired man nodding his obedience as he took off to put out the orders of his alpha.

Koga watched Kagome and his mate a small smile in place as he moved to his woman, placing a kiss on her forehead," You should rest. I'll talk to Kagome about the rest of it." he promised, making Ayame nod and smile contentedly. He used his claws to cut her favored sections from each of the animals, offering them to his mate before he rose, lifting the rest easily and beckoning Kagome to follow him once more, with a jerk of his head. 

She rose once she draped a fur over the pregnant wolf and followed, stopping only to offer a bow. " If anything at all happens, just call me. As long as you don't mind I will stay until your little ones are born to make sure you all recover well before I head off to find the others." she offered. 

Ayame nodded her agreement, her green eyes sparkling with hints of mischief," You'd better stick around. Now go catch up with Koga before you end up lost again," she teased light hearted, earning a smile from Kagome as she obeyed. 

Koga glanced back to see the now silver haired Kagome catching up to him and nodded his head towards a small cave that was sectioned off with a large, treated swatch of animal hide," It's nothing like the northern Shiro but we're all more comfortable here than there. This room is yours. Actually," he paused setting down the meat and rubbing the back of his neck," Ayame and I talked a lot of things over while you guys went off to fight that half breed bastard. And we agreed that no matter the outcome, you more than earned a place in the pack. I know you'll never be my woman and I realized that you were never mine, to begin with, but you're still pack. My gut always said you would be important to the pack, just not in the ways I thought." he said, leaving poor Kagome reeling from the realization of what he was offering her. 

A home, a true home, no strings, no pressure, no mating required. She smiled, lunging at him and hugging him in her happiness. 

He chuckled, accepting that as her answer as he returned her hug," Ayame will be glad to know how happy it made you sis," he said, enjoying the way she flushed happily. " Now eat, I'm sure you're starving after all that. We can spar a little later and see what you can do." he offered, Kagome nodding her agreement to his words. 

At least if nothing else went right, she would have a place of her own. She did not know what to expect from her friends, though she hoped for the best. She hesitated, reaching out for Koga when he turned to leave," You have already done so much, but, could I ask one last thing?" she questioned, her tone hesitant and nervous, half expecting him to get irritated at her greed and consider her ungrateful for everything. 

He nodded, looking intrigued," Sure Kags, what is it?" She glanced away," I know I said I'd stay and not seek the others out, but, I miss Shippo, and he is probably worried sick." she trailed off, Koga realizing the relationship between her and the little fox. 

He gave her an understanding smile," I'll go get him myself. How about that? I can do it faster than anyone else here and if you are here to look after Ayame while I am gone I'll feel much better about it." he offered, smiling wider at her surprised gasping face, laughing outright when she bowed deeply to him.

He cuffed her head lightly," don't worry about it Kags, you're pack. " He assured, ruffling her hair," You just get used to your new abilities so we can have a proper sparring session when I get back with the shrimp." he ordered, leaving her with those words

...FD...

Kagome closed her eyes as she sat under the waterfall, the brisk cold water pounding over her helping to center her as she meditated, working out the way her new powers interacted. 

She was impatient for Koga's return and eager to finally see her adopted son again. She only hoped Koga prepared the kit for what he would find. She was expanding her sense, keeping a fraction of her attention on Ayame since her contractions had increased in frequency. Her birth may not be immediate but it would be soon. She knew it, some point in the next two days, she was willing to bet on it.

There was a small flicker of movement that drew her focus. She opened her eyes, rising and stepping from the spray as her mismatched gaze roamed over the dense undergrowth of the shore line. A short burst of her Youki had her clothes dry in moments as she found the sliver of energy that caught her attention.

Then she smelt it, a sharp metallic tang that the water had kept from her sense of smell. Acting on impulse she rushed towards the wavering life force she sensed, startling the small black and silver haired fox kit. 

It was too covered in drying blood for Kagome to tell its gender, the poor child's scent nearly hidden by the sickly sweet stench of infection and death setting in. 

Her bleeding heart could not allow her to ignore the fox kit in need as she scooped the weakened child up, uncaring of the blood sure to stain her white blouse. 

The kit was too far gone to protest, quivering in her grasp but unable to even lift its head to bite at her or struggle against her at all. 

A child resigned to death... it tore at her heart strings and she let out a low growl without thinking about it, ordering the child to live. She moved to the water, sitting on a submerged stone so she could ease the fabric away from the young kit's skin without doing more damage, pouring her energy into the child as she cleaned the wounds. 

There was no saving the shredded clothes and her sense of justice demanded to seek out whoever would dare harm an innocent so badly. 

She allowed the current to carry away the ruined clothes. Tearing a strip off of her sleeve she used it to clean away the dirt clotted blood and used her own energy to speed the child's mending until the young kit was only asleep due to exhaustion. 

Assured the child would live she rose, shedding her shirt to cover the little girl as she carried her back to the den. She was too concerned about the child to bother considering her own modesty was only maintained by the chest wrappings she had adopted after her final bra had been destroyed in some battle or another against a demon long before her transformation. 

She paused by Ayame's room to check on her and fill her in on the young kit before retiring to her room with the little female fox kit. 

She couldn't be much older than Shippo had been when she first met him. Kagome smiled sadly at the memories, glad to have found Shippo but so saddened by his loss. She would never give up the boy for anything, but it did not mean she was so selfish as to be happy he had lost his family. She wondered what this young kit's story was but sighed, unable to know until she woke.

She was distracted from her thoughts by a nervous knocking on the wall near her door. 

Hakkaku was there, shooting her a nervous grin," Ayame said you needed clothes so, we found you this." he said offering her a small pile of both fabric and fur. 

The fur was a soft, white pelt, long enough to go from her shoulders down well below her hips, the kimono he offered a deep purple, outer kimono with a simple white inner one," We traded for the clothes with the humans and Ayame wanted you to have the pelt as a gift," he explained, black eyes averted from her state of dress. 

Kagome smiled in gratitude, touched by the consideration her new pack had given her as she nestled the sleeping kit into the furs. She accepted the clothes and gave the bashful wolf a hug of gratitude," You guys are the best." she declared with a brilliant smile that had the poor male flushing darkly. Once he left, she changed into the new clothes, tieing up her long hair before glancing at the little kit once more, debating what to do about her until Koga returned.


	3. New Beginnings

Kagome was curled around the small kit, both sound asleep when Koga returned, a red headed kitsune sitting on his shoulders.

Shippo couldn't believe it when he saw for himself the wolf's words were true. His mother was there and whole and best of all, she was a demon like him which meant he wouldn't out live her!

He did not even notice the black and white colored little fox she curled around until he bound onto his mother and wrapped his small arms around her neck, hugging her for all he was worth.

Kagome opened her eyes to see familiar green orbs locked on her and she couldn't stop her brilliant smile, returning his hug with her own, embracing the child as she attempted to convey without words all of the love and concern she held for him.

" One of your eyes is just like mine!" he declared in surprise as he looked into her mismatched eyes, a part of him missing the pretty blue they had been before her transformation.

Despite the different colors, he could still see the kindness there, the warm, loving acceptance that had always, in his opinion, set her apart from the rest of the world.

She was still his mama. Satisfied at the reunion, it was not until he heard a soft whimper that he noticed the young one curled into his mother with a brief pang of jealousy.

" Shippo, this is Tetsuyo, her family was killed. She nearly died too. She's not said much beyond that, so try to be nice to her ok?" she asked, squeezing the red headed kit gently as she soothingly stroked the little female, quieting her whimpers as she looked to Koga," The cubs will be here anytime, Ayame is resting now, everything is prepared and just waiting on them. I did want to talk to you about another option. I know how hard it can be for human women to deliver multiple children, but I was not certain about it with demons. Do you know anything about it?" she asked hopefully.

Koga sighed, unveiling the concern that he typically hid behind his pale blue gaze," It is hard for our women at least. They are slightly more inclined to survive than humans, however, often with twins and triplets, the women end up sterile after and the pups have a lower chance of survival when there are multiples. At least in recent years." he said, confirming her concerns, making her brows furrow as she considered her options.

" I might have a way to help, but she would be the first one I ever actually tried it on. Where I am from it is a common place surgery for high-risk mothers. But you will have to trust me and not freak out at what I do. Can you do that?" she asked hopefully, aware canines especially were prone to over protecting their women, hoping Koga would be reasonable or rather keep his faith in her.

He was a little concerned at the way she was speaking but he believed in the woman he had come to view at a little sister," What exactly is it you're going to do?" he questioned with only a hint of hesitance.

" I will make a small cut along here," she gestured to where the blade would go, showing it was not near any vital organs," and pull the pups out. After that, it is simply a matter of healing her. It sounds terrifying I know, but it spares the mother and the young a lot of trauma and saves a lot of their energy. I wouldn't have suggested it if she only had one child unless I noticed anything concerning, but in cases like this, I feel like caution is the best route. I simply wanted your permission." she explained why she had waited, nervously toying with the young fox children's hair as she waited for his answer.

He considered her words. They made sense, and her voice held the ring of truth to it, and yet he would be allowing his mate to be cut open which went against every instinct he had. He reasoned with himself it was a smaller pain to spare her more pain later and it seemed to ease his beasts concerns, though there was a lingering sense of unease, wishing there was another around he could see it performed on before agreeing to it for his woman. He sighed in resignation," If you feel it is the best for Ayame and the pups, then do it. As much as I would prefer to be there, I feel it may be better for me to wait here with the kits." he decided, wanting her to get it done with sooner.

Her tone made it sound as if time was of the essence so he dropped himself to sit on the ground against the wall.

She worked to untangle herself from the young foxes and smiled reassuringly at them, a gentle growl escaping her, instinctively putting both kits at ease.

Shippo wrapped an arm around the smaller child, looking determined to protect her. She smiled at the pair before turning a reassuring smile to Koga," Just have a little faith." she said inwardly steeling her resolve.

She had never done this before, but she had little choice but to succeed now. She had to believe in her ability and maybe, just maybe, this would start her path of redemption for her absence. She took Koga's sword that he always wore but never used and carried it to the room Ayame rested in.

She had already spoken with the woman who had agreed to the procedure only if Koga would. Sparkling green orbs locked on mismatched green and gold, nodding her head firmly," Don't worry about a thing. I trust you Kags." she said, leaning back with a long exhaled breath, ready to meet her cubs and relieved knowing she would have a higher chance of raising all of them to adulthood with this procedure and perhaps even bring the opportunity to give her mate more children later.

Kagome gave a wan grin to herself," Yeah, no pressure," she half muttered good naturedly as she began cleaning and sterilizing the blade. She called forth an elder female of the tribe to aid her, explaining the old she wolf only needed to help clean the children as she pulled them out before passing them to Ayame, and that Kagome herself would tend to the rest.

Everything as prepared as it could be considering she had no way of numbing the woman's pain, the drugs for such a thing still beyond her reach in this time. She knelt beside her sister-in-law and began the arduous task.

Her hands moved certainly and swiftly, with an assurance born of one who had to learn first aid hands on instead of from a book. She had more than once stitched her companion's wounds, even lanced infections from villagers before cleaning them and teaching others how to avoid infecting wounds. Compared to that, this was child's play... in a way, if one did not consider the fact four lives hung in the balance.

She quickly got through the tissue, finding her swollen womb and needing a second to fortify herself before she parted the flesh to reveal the placenta. It was a strange sight to be able to see the children and them still be considered unborn. Pushing aside the disturbing observation she glanced to make certain the old woman was ready before she coated the blade in her demonic energy, easing it gently against the tender membrane that was the final barrier around the pups.

Fluid left in a rush, Kagome instantly discarding the blade as she quickly grasped the first pup, ignoring the fact her hands were now coated in Ayame's blood. Easing the child gently from his mother, she passed him to the waiting hands of the elder once she severed the umbilical cord with her sharp claws, already working on the second.

All through this, she kept a steady supply of her demonic energy around the opening, stopping the blood flow as she pulled the final, the smallest pup from his mother, holding the little one to her chest with one arm as she rested the other on Ayame's wound, urging it to heal rapidly. The first two pups cried out healthily before being passed to their mother to nurse. Kagome's heart constricted at the silent third pup.

She followed her instincts, not letting her worry stop her as she wrapped the pup in her pelt, rubbing him vigorously until the slight blue hue left his skin and a tiny wail escaped him, flooding her with relief. She sagged a little, the pressure from her success finally easing nerves she did not even realize were jangled. And then a new problem made itself apparent as she watched the other two pups nursing hungrily, the third wailing for his first meal.

She knew if they had been actual wolves, the mother would have had enough teats for all three or if she couldn't produce the pup would have likely died even if he had survived birth. The thought tore are her heart once more, looking to Ayame, both women uncertain what to do until Kagome felt a strange sensation in her chest that grew in direct proportion to the newborn's cries. There was a foreign tingling in her breasts before she felt wetness soaking her breast bindings.

She glanced down at her own chest in shock before the wizened older she wolf chuckled knowingly," It is not uncommon fer our kind to compensate to aid the mother. Ye must be truly a wolf at heart to react so naturally. Hurry and let the child feed." she urged, making Kagome look to Ayame for some clue on what to do.

The new mother did not look offended if anything she looked relieved in her exhaustion. " They say it takes a pack to raise a cub. But she speaks the truth. It is not uncommon for beta females to aid the alpha females in feeding the pups." she explained, her tone encouraging.

Flushing darkly Kagome worked to free her suddenly achy swelling breasts from their bindings, barely getting the cloth free before the pup latched on greedily with soft growls of contentment. Kagome felt an almost instant sense of relief in the pressure as the pup fed, still reeling with embarrassment at the realization that she was breastfeeding another woman's child. And she had never had one of her own!

It was something she had never known about wolves before and she was curious if it was a habit that spawned from their animal counter parts or something unique to the demons. She had every intention of looking up the information if she was ever able to return home.

She settled down next to Ayame as the old wolf finished cleaning up before sending for their alpha. To say Koga was shocked by the sight he walked in on was the understatement of the century as she stood in the doorway, his jaw agape, a fox kit on either shoulder as he stared at his mate and his former intended holding his cubs, both women feeding the three boys as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Shippo sniffed curiously, more than a little surprised at the sight himself," Mama are you going to adopt his kid too?" he questioned.

Tetsuyo locked her brilliant gold eyes on the silver haired wolf. She was only recently weaned and the inviting scent of milk tempted her. Her mind wandered to the last time she had attempted to feed from her mother instead of the food her father brought them, still remembering the painful sting of her mother's reprimanding teeth and sighed petulantly, unwilling to risk it again and still full from the bounty the wolf pack had provided her and the strange woman that looked after her.

Kagome looked up at Koga with a soft blush," Umm, sorry, I think. And Shippo, I'm not stealing my nephew away, just helping" she muttered, glancing away as the infant shifted, rooting for her other breast, following the scent of the milk before latching on with no guidance from her.

Koga chuckled," There's nothing to be sorry for. If anything it reaffirms our choice to adopt you into the pack as my sister," he answered confidently," One day you will make a fine alpha bitch." he declared, making Kagome's eyes narrow at him.

Shippo realized the wolf's mistake, speaking up before the tired and embarrassed demoness could lash out," It's a canine title Mama," he cried out, bounding from Koga's shoulder to stand closer to the woman, eying the newborns curiously. "He mean's you're going to be a strong leader to a pack of your own one day, not anything insulting," he said as he remembered humans viewed the word as derogatory after a village they had passed had used the word as a slur against Kagome and Sango for traveling with demons.

The silver haired wolf relaxed at her son's words, heaving a sigh as she glanced down at the hungry infant," You're far too wise for your years Shippo." she said with a soft smile.

He beamed at the praise as she patted his head, Koga finally moving to his mate and eying up the other two boys as they debated names for the three of them.

Kagome listened to the couple as she drifted off, two small fox children curling on either side of her as she held her new Alpha's child cradled against her chest, quite certain she was forgetting to ask something, something important. Sleep was too sweet of a siren's call after the draining procedure and she submitted to the darkness

...FD...

Inuyasha glared at the scrawled picture of Shippo cheerily riding on Koga's shoulder waving goodbye.

It was the only sign left of the now missing fox and he could not understand why the fox would leave with the wolf demon. He was only just reverting to his normal self after the night of the new moon.

As if searching the lands for Kagome wasn't enough, now he had to search for the shrimp too?! Why did Kirara or Sango or even Miroku not notice the kid taking off or that egotistical mutt's approach?! He counted on them to help him on his night of weakness and they had failed him. Or maybe he had failed Shippo as an Alpha.

That thought sobered his anger like a bucket of ice water.

Inuyasha knew Kagome was still alive. He still bore the beads of subjugation. He had promised to find Kagome and bring her back, but here it had already been half a year and they were no closer to finding even a whisper of her.

He let out a low growl of frustration as he watched the sun rising. He could not truly fault the demon slayer. She was recently pupped by the monk and had been far more prone to exhaustion and irritability, which meant he had to stop more often. It was frustrating but the woman refused to return to Kaede's village, insisting it was her responsibility to help find Kagome.

He tensed when he recognized an approaching demonic energy, a low growl escaping him. Simply because he and his asshole of a brother had worked together to fight Naraku and the fact the demon lord had decided to step down from on high to aid in the fruitless search for the Miko, did not mean all was well between the brothers. He realized more and more frequently the asshole seemed to always be around near the new moon. And yet, Sesshomaru never attempted to kill him when he was at his weakest.

It vexed and frustrated him to no ends and he assumed the Lord's help in searching for Kagome stemmed solely from Sesshomaru's ward's affection for Kagome.

Sesshomaru appeared in all of his pristine glory before his younger half brother, looking at the hanyou with far less disdain than he used to, though his cold golden eyes were not exactly what one would describe as welcoming or overflowing with love. " Little brother, it seems I have a hint on where your Miko has gotten off to. The Northern Prince was seen leaving my lands with your young fox kit just hours ago. Now tell me why he would hold an interest in the young kit?" he asked, prompting his temperamental brother to try using his head for something other than taking hits.

The half breed was about to angrily respond until his brother's words made something click. Shippo hadn't summoned the wolf, which meant Koga sought out the little fox. He had no reason to seek him out unless..." That bastard has Kagome!" he snarled out, earning an exasperated sigh from his elder sibling.

" He has likely found her yes. Which leaves one to wonder why he has not informed you of her return? That is unless she does not wish for anyone to know." he pointed out, though even he felt a measure of agitation at the revelation. The northern lord had given his word to alert him if the Miko was found. Sesshomaru had even gone so far as he sent his own personal guards in search of her and no one had found hide nor hair of the woman. And now she had turned up in the northern lands. Why? What was the connection? He had every intention to figure that out, with our without his brother's aid.

" Sango's gonna have to ride on Kirara, she can't keep up. Miroku, get your ass over here. I'll carry you so Kirara isn't slowed down more carrying your ass." he barked out orders as his pack awakened.

Sesshomaru dipped his head once before turning to lead the way to the wolf leader's den, aware as the other lords were they the young lord avoided his Shiro at nearly any cost.

Koga preferred his den with the beasts of his kind as opposed to the civilized luxuries brought on by his rank. It made the demon lord wonder, not for the first time, why Kagome would stay with the wolf, seeking only her young kit instead of all of her pack. He had a great number of questions and no answers until they found the young wolf prince.

A more feral part of him almost hoped the wolf refused to answer their questions, Sesshomaru's beast more than eager for violence in search of the little female that had earned his respect and garnered his interest. He would find the female if it was the last thing he did. He needed to understand how she had so thoroughly bewitched his inner beast and he needed to see if she would make the risk of claiming her worthwhile, assuming the spirited little female actually accepted his suit.


	4. Mistakes

Sesshomaru lead the way to the mountains along the North eastern borders, an area the wolves seemed to favor, finding their fresh scent trails reassuring him he predicted the wolf prince's habits correctly. He had traveled almost without stopping, only pausing long enough to allow Sango to relieve herself, the humans eating while on the Neko Mata's back, their meals consisting of dried travel rations. Inuyasha swiped some of a meaty treat Kagome had taught them how to make by seasoning the meat with herbs before hanging it to dry in a small building where one burned specifically chosen fragrant wood chips.

Sesshomaru was curious of the savory smelling treat, but he was more eager to find the missing Miko. Even had his council not acted rashly in attempts to force him into a mating if he did not choose a mate soon, his beast would not wait any longer.

His beast had decided on her the moment she walked unscathed from his poison, though he took much longer to understand what his inner beast could see in a pathetic human. He watched her growing in power and began to see more of the things that drew his inner self towards her. She would be a great mother, and as she had matured, he had to admit she had grown very fair. It relieved him that his brother was such a fool, stuck loving an undead woman who could never truly give him what was needed.

He hesitated when they crossed into the wolf's land because he caught faint hints of his Miko's scent, but the stench of wolves was so heavy he could barely pick it out. They were almost a day behind Koga and Shippo which meant they were already back with Kagome. He was eager to see her whole, having missed those startlingly unique blue eyes of hers. He flared his aura to announce himself and the others.

Koga's aura flared in return, the demon's presence rushing towards them, seeking to intercept the group before they reached the den. The scent of new born pups clarified why he sought to keep them from his home, the arrogant male looking tired but still willing to fight, not having expected the western lord himself to show up near his home. " Something I can help you with?" he questioned, earning an arched brow from the dog lord.

" This Sesshomaru was under the impression he would be informed when the missing Miko was found," he said, his tone as blank as ever.

Inuyasha stood a bit back and off to his elder brother's right, a beta's position, looking ready for a brawl while the humans landed, waiting on Kirara's back.

Koga scoffed, turning his back for them to follow," She planned to seek you all out once she had some time to adjust to being back." he answered, avoiding mentioning her changes.

She had worked diligently to master the newest addition to the ever growing dichotomy that she was. Even with all of the time she trained, she still managed to focus tons of attention on the kits and continued to help Ayame feed the pups. Finally, they were getting into a cycle where the red head was less dependent on Kagome to ensure all three of her pups were fed.

" Keh what to you mean back? where was she?!" he demanded, making Koga laugh.

" When you figure it out, let her know, she doesn't remember anything between the battle with Naraku and waking up a couple days ago," he answered. " She's also a bit tired after helping Ayame birth the pups," he added, figuring it was worth mentioning, hoping they wouldn't give her a hard time for not going to them. He understood why she was nervous, but the way he saw it if it bothered them, they didn't deserve her friendship.

Sesshomaru followed the wolf's lead, sensing the others following as well. It was just as well they witnessed his claim, he would have had to announce it to her pack at some point shortly after declaring his intentions to her anyway. As they reached the caves there was a strange wolf demoness standing at the entrance to the caves. Her pale hair stood out starkly against all of the more natural colors of the rest of the pack. The female's expression seemed carefully guarded, but both dog brothers sniffed curiously, each trying to figure why this demon seemed so familiar when neither remembered meeting her before. Two fox

Her pale hair stood out starkly against all of the more natural colors of the rest of the pack. The female's expression seemed carefully guarded, but both dog brothers sniffed curiously, each trying to figure why this demon seemed so familiar when neither remembered meeting her before. Two fox kits bound up onto her shoulders, one of them Shippo, the other a black and silver arctic fox, her eyes as golden as one of the wolf's miss-matched eyes.

The brothers were, for one single moment, perfectly in sync as they stared in dawning recognition.

Then, Sesshomaru took a step forward, though his little brother fell backward onto his rear, one arm in front of him as if to protect himself in shock," No fucking way!" the half demon declared, unable to help the denial.

Kagome smiled sweetly, her fangs peeking out, lending her an almost impish appearance," Sit boy." she said, the dog eared brother slamming to the ground, confirming irrefutably that this was their Kagome.

" Well, I must say this is quite the improvement. It does make things easier." Spoke Sesshomaru as he approached the demoness.

Koga smirked wickedly, leaning against the stone face of the mountain, eager to watch the impending disaster.

" Miko. You will be this Sesshomaru's mate. I shall provide for you and our future pups and you shall rule beside me. I must thank you for deciding to become a demon as that has made everything far more simple everyone involved. Now, come along." he ordered, turning away from her for her to follow.

The silence was deafening, not even the splashing of the fishes before a soft," Excuse me?" was spoken.

The air grew thick with the scent of ozone, Shippo pulling Tetsuyo away from their mother.

" I have a name Dog lord, Ka-Go-Me. And you better re-word that if you think you can just come up here making declarations like that and just expect me to be ok with it," she snarled out, her aura flaring, revealing her blended youki and Reiki. Inwardly she was hurt. That was what it took for the demon lord to look her way? Losing herself? Why could no body want her for who she was?! Her aura flared again with her thoughts, the force of it pushing Inuyasha and the others back.

Sesshomaru would never admit he felt the weight of her aura as strongly as he did but he managed to withstand it, staring at the woman, baffled momentarily at her anger, not understanding the cause for it. " You would reject the honor this one offers you when there are others who would give anything to even be considered this one's concubine?" he questioned.

He chose the wrong phrasing. it was obvious even to him with her narrowed eyes and bared fangs, though she was smiling, more or less," Then why don't you be a good little doggy and go pick from someone who actually wants you for the asshole you are," she retorted with false sweetness, inwardly amazed she dared to say such things when she normally never would have. Did this come from the demon blood now running through her veins? Or had it always been there waiting to bubble to the surface?

He felt a disturbing collection of emotions in reaction to the woman's words, narrowing golden orbs as he strode closer, towering over her by more than a full head," You are a bitch now. That means you need to act like can not speak to this Sesshomaru as you wish. You should be honored I see you as a bitch suited to act as Alpha female beside me." he growled out, his eyes going red as his beast clawed its way upwards, wanting to call her to heel and at the same time make amends, needing to stop his logical self before he ruined everything.

Kagome was heedless of the danger as she pressed a finger against the dog's chest, undaunted by the size or power difference,"Listen here. We may have fought together a couple times, but just as often you've tried to kill me and my friends. Now that I am not human, the great lord Sesshomaru dubs me worth acknowledging?! Well bugger off jerk because I want no part in someone that only wants what I can do for them." she snarled. The few respectful words she spoke were ruined with the heavy sarcasm with which they slipped out with.

Without another word she was turning on her heel and gone before the demon lord could stop her, still reeling at being spoken to as she had.

Koga laughed outright at his dumbstruck expression," I could have told you that was coming. Anyway, you all can stay in the caves over there for the night. It is going to rain and Kags is going to want some time to cool down." he said, certain they needed time to absorb the change in their friend as well.

Sesshomaru went to follow where Kagome had gone, only to find a barrier in place, preventing him from entering the cave.


	5. Second Thoughts

Sesshomaru sat in the furnished cave, his arm propped on his knee. He had not spoken a word to his brother or the others despite their endless questions and varying degrees of outrage. His gaze remained locked on the cave entrance Kagome had disappeared into, the woman not reappearing from it. What had he said wrong? He had offered her what every woman had dreamed of, prestige, luxury, security. What then about his offer upset her so? He might have gone a little over board mentioning the concubines, but she had vexed him with her refusal. He would not indulge in concubines, they were for the unmated. Making use of them after declaring intent brought shame on all parties involved and his honor would not allow it. So what should he do?

He remembered the woman's temper, but this time had seemed different, though he could not figure out just why. He had every intention to win her over. There was no woman that he had ever come across that could compare. She held the qualities of a strong alpha bitch, and the compassion she held for her pack demonstrated her capacity to nurture. The only draw back had been her human lifespan. She had more than proven her strength despite her race. His mating would have had to be complete, tieing her life to his, which in theory would have given her some demonic character traits. However nothing like what she had become. This way the council of other leaders would have no reason to object to his choice, where as before there would be many comments made of the diluting of his noble bloodline. He paid no mind when the humans moved near him, too deep in his thoughts to notice they were attempting to address him while his younger brother sulked in the corner.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked cautiously in an attempt to draw the great demon's attention.

"Hn?" he questioned, glancing down his nose at the human monk in acknowledgment.

The monk fidgeted slightly under the weight of his stare.

Sango spoke up, concern for the woman she viewed as a sister apparent in her voice, "Were you serious about what you offered her?" she questioned curiously.

The dog demon scoffed, uncaring of his brother's sulking in the corner." This Sesshomaru does not make empty offers." was his curt reply. " The Miko has plenty of desirable traits and her one flaw has been removed, not that it would have stopped my intentions either way," he answered.

"Keh, that ice bastard wouldn't have touched her before she changed. He doesn't eve-" The half breed found his words cut off when his brother's glowing claws wrapped around his throat. Inuyasha stared wide eyed at Sesshomaru's cold gaze, maybe he had pushed too far after all...

"The only thing staying my hand is the fact it would further upset my intended to kill you right now," Sesshomaru growled out, tightening his grip before he dropped his brother and turned away. He left the cave, unwilling to continue sharing space with his idiot half brother any longer. Uncaring of the down pour he dropped down next to where Kagome's barrier ended.

...FD...

Kagome had just tucked both of the children in for the night and was finally able to get some time for herself to process everything that had happened. She had never considered Sesshomaru as a potential partner. A friend perhaps, at least in recent times just before the final battle, but she had never once thought the demon who valued power so much would ever want anything to do with a human girl.

Suddenly she is turned into a demon and that is when he chooses to propose in demon-ese?! She goes from not on his radar to him ordering her to have his kids as if he has the right? She stopped herself there, reminding herself of the time she was in.

" I suppose he wasn't completely wrong if I were from around here," she grumbled to herself. She slouched against the reassuringly cool and sturdy stone, rubbing her temples as she sought to untangle her wandering thoughts.

'Hmph, even if you are a demon now by blood, you are still a human at heart. The only thing you can offer is breeding potential,' came a dark thought from her mind.

She sighed, running her hands through her hair, shaking herself from the dark mood. That was how Koga found her. He sighed, offering her an open arm, smiling a little to himself as she accepted the gesture and hugged him.

"Come on sis, do I need to kick the dog's ass or something to make you feel better? Maybe convince one of the wolves to piss on his precious white clothes?" she suggested, earning a choked giggle from Kagome.

She shook her head, her hands going to her sides as she giggled."Don't do that, he might kill the poor thing. It's just, why was that the first thing I hear from any of them the moment they see me. Why would they even believe I would consider becoming a demon? It was never my wish!" she half growled out, pausing before glancing up at Koga," It is not that I am ungrateful, I am glad that I will have you guys for a really long time, I just, I never even considered wishing it." she attempted to explain before he could take it the wrong way and believe she regretted being taken in by him and his pack.

Koga considered it as he guided her towards his shared den with Ayame, his brows furrowing in thought.

"Maybe that was the cost of your wish?" he offered," After all it always seemed to have some kind of catch," he pointed out.

Kagome's brows rose at his surprisingly wise words, thinking about them."You know, that almost makes sense." she murmured, running a hand through her hair once more as she heaved a deep sigh,"Why does it seem everyone sees me for alternate purposes and never just for me?" she asked him, hoping he might have an answer, and realizing, ironically, he came the closest to seeing her for her as opposed to a shard detector or a breeder.

He squeezed her shoulder, a momentary flash of regret crossing his blue gaze," Demons don't work that way, at least, not completely. We seek traits we desire, and when we find someone that has them in ample qualities, that is the point we might begin to fall in love. It is in our nature to seek things because they benefit us. The weak die off or serve the strong, the strong seek stronger to prove themselves and always our drive is to find someone who will give our future pups the ability to surpass us, no matter how powerful we become." He paused, considering his words before he spoke again," I fell in love with you when I watched you sacrifice yourself to ensure the fox kit escaped. That loyalty was something I respected, and it didn't matter to me if you were human or demon." he said, chuckling a little," You have also taught me there is more than one way to love someone. I was simply foolish and did not realize I could love you and not mate you. I am glad of my choice." he said, making his adoptive sister arch her brow at his idea of a pep talk.

" You better start elaborating before I bite you," she threatened playfully, feeling that, with fangs, it was an apt threat.

He chuckled at her temper, " Relax Kags, I only meant that because of you, I have Ayame and the boys, AND I get my sweet little sister as well, I win all the way around," he answered cheekily, relaxing as he saw her thaw a little more. " Just, hear the dog out. If his intentions are not worthy of my little sister I will personally kick him out of my lands." he offered," After all, he could have attacked after your refusal or the insults. He has killed for far less." he pointed out in an attempt to throw the dog a bone.

Kagome let out a huff of laughter at that,"I would have liked to see him try it. Killing perfection or not, I bet he would have underestimated me." she said in answer. She glanced to the entrance of the cave, frowning when she noticed a sopping wet silver inu sitting there as if the rain was not pounding down on him.

Koga had kept an eye on the dog from the very beginning, knowing the man had been sitting out there patiently for hours now. It was the only reason he even decided to try talking Kagome into speaking with him.

He might not like the scent of dogs, but he realized it would not be long before Kagome would want pups of her own now that she had been helping with the boys. She was never meant to be a beta. She needed a strong alpha male, preferably before she had her first heat.

While he did not care for the ice lord personally, he could envision the man as the sort Kagome would trip over herself for. She always seemed to seek out the emotionally damaged sort."Just remember all of the chances you gave the mutt. I am not saying let him go wild, but he is bound to fuck up a few times. Dogs are not known for their brains." Those were Koga's parting words as he ushered her towards the lord of the west.

...FD...

It was growing cold enough the stoic lord was actually beginning to notice it when suddenly the rain stopped and the scent of warm cherry blossoms and lilac touched his nose, a subtle hint of ozone mixing with it as he realized the rain was being blocked by a barrier.

He wished to turn to face her, to demand her acceptance of his stake, but his time out in the rain had been spent battling with his beast. He realized if he continued pushing her she was stubborn enough that he might end up losing her completely if he had not already. He felt like a fool for forgetting the one thing that made Kagome her, and that was her unique spirit. She never cared about wealth or much of anything self-serving. She was always curious, and so forgiving, more than she should be, though this was one time he would not fault her for her forgiving nature if it benefited him with another attempt to claim her. She sat down beside him without a word, their pelts brushing against each other.

Kagome was scrambling for something to say when he didn't acknowledge her presence. A part of her was still miffed he did not even attempt to apologize, and yet, she couldn't bring herself to actually be upset with that. It was not in his prideful nature to apologize. " Will you teach me how to use my youki?" she asked, surprising him with the question.

"This one sees no problems with that request. All this one would ask in return is to at least consider this one's request from earlier," he answered with a nod.

She flushed darkly at his insistence but relented," I will consider it, but I want to know why you asked me to be your mate. I will not say yes until you give a satisfactory answer." she countered, realizing she was pushing for a lot, and wondering if there would be any repercussions for her boldness, deciding he would have to accept her stubborn rashness if he wanted asked was a generous term, she was the one offering the olive branch.

Sesshomaru smirked a little in response to her conditions. That was all she wished? This would be a far more simple matter than he first thought. He opened his mouth to answer before considering their location. Closing his mouth he smirked instead. " You wish answers, Miko?" His smirk grew at her dumbfounded expression and then her nod," Then catch this one." he baited, briefly pressing his hand to her hip before he was through her barrier and off into the rain, racing away from the populated den of wolves.

A shocked Kagome sat there a moment, dumbfounded that Sesshomaru had smiled, SMILED! And at her no less! And then immediately after had started a game of tag! She pinched herself and decided she was not dreaming. Realizing he was getting further and further ahead of her the longer she waited she raced after him, wanting her answers.


	6. Understanding

Kagome followed after the demon lord, surprised she was able to gain ground over him, glad of the fact wolfs seemed inherently more agile than dog demons. Obeying her instincts she crouched down on all fours, using the built up force of the crouch to launch herself further and faster. It was amazing how natural it felt to leap like that, catching up with the dog in quite literal leaps and bounds. Hunting instincts driving her she launched herself one last time, wrapping her arms around her torso, surprising the dog lord, right before the pair of them tumbled down the edge of a cliff Kagome had not noticed in her pursuit. Her scream was reflexive, a lingering remnant of her time as a human before a light cloud of Sesshomaru's youki formed around their feet, righting them and slowing their descent. She still clung to the silver haired dog, her panic too instinctual to just dissipate, making her think back once again on the darker thoughts that had been plaguing her more as of late. Would she ever get over her distinctly human way of thinking? Should she?

'There isn't really any point. Sesshomaru is his father's son, look how that went for his mother. She gave him Sesshomaru and then was left for a human. Then Inu Yasha could never love you, always seeing you as Kikyo. That would be two for two now, wouldn't it? Then again, with a masochistic streak like this going? Why not pursue the elder brother. How much will it take before you break? If you give him more than one mutt you might even be able to keep one.' The dark thoughts swirled in her head, distracting her from enjoying the way the dog demon wrapped his pelt around her protectively despite the fact she could easily survive a fall from the height they were at now. She was so wrapped in her dark musing she did not notice when their feet touch the ground.

Sesshomaru frowned as he dispersed his youki," What troubles you Miko?" he questioned, prodding her from her inner turmoil.

Kagome frowned, pulling herself away, reminding herself she was only allowed to touch him because she was no longer a 'filthy human'. Her irritation spiked, lashing out at the un-offending dog with her misplaced anger," It is Kagome. Say it." she snapped at him with narrowed eyes.

Sesshomaru was taken aback at the temper she displayed, she had smelled content during their game, happy even, but after their fall something had shifted in her scent though he couldn't figure it out. " This one calls you Miko as a sign of respect. Only those mated address each other by name without a title as you are wishing, and normally only in private." he answered her demand," To call another by name in any other situation is tantamount to a personal insult to one's honor, deeming one beneath your station. So until you bare this one's mating mark you shall be called by your station." he elaborated, watching the startled surprise she showed at his answer. He pulled her to the rocky face of the cliffs, tugging her under an overhanging cluster of rocks that would block most of the rain as they spoke. He shed his armor and sat against the wall, pulling her to his lap easily under the guise of offering warmth. "You had questions about this one?" he prompted her, earning a pretty blush for his reminder, or perhaps it was the position, he could not be certain with his delightfully innocent Miko.

"Questions? Oh, right, I want you to tell me why exactly you want to have me as your mate," she remembered, fixing her mismatched eyes on him with determination.

The great Lord arched a perfect brow before chuckling," That is exactly why this one wishes you as his mate. In part at least." He paused at her balled expression, a small smile curving his lips," You display courage far surpassing any this one had met in all of the years this one had walked this world. None aside from this one's dam would dare speak to this one as you do, to offer an out right challenge, or to step in the way of an attack meant for another... To tackle this one..." he added the last one with an almost impish spark in his golden orbs, the color seemed to thaw and warm as he spoke. Another smirk curled his lips upwards as he caught the scent of how much he was affecting her with his words.

Kagome stammered a moment, hesitating, almost wanting to believe his words, before she hardened herself, steeling her resolve," Some could argue it is foolhardiness instead of bravery," she countered," So my courage as you put it?" she prompted, making the lord chuckle, enjoying the shudder that wracked her small frame from the sound.

"This one assumes mentioning the thoughts seeing you in such skimpy garb as you matured created would be counter productive, however, there is no denying this one finds you physically attractive, even when you were mortal. You are powerful in your own right to have survived not only this one's attempt on your life but many other's attempts as well when the only defense you had was a half breed that you saved more often than he saved you. You seem rather well educated, especially for a female, your voice does not irritate this one's ears. Your scent pleases this one as much as your body does, and the compassion you show to have adopted a demon kit as your own when you were human, and another fox kit when you ended up a wolf demon despite the fact wolves rarely welcome others of another ilk into their folds. The gift you have for making allies out of the most surprising or stubborn of enemies never ceases to astound this one. The only flaw this one ever considered you to have, you have already dealt with." he paused, having enjoyed how she reddened, her flush glowing prettily, spreading down her neck and below the line of her kimono. His last words seemed to shatter the glow he had worked so hard to create, her eyes sparking dangerously.

"And what was this one's greatest flaw my lord?" she spoke the respectful words with such a scathing tone it was almost impossible for the demon to believe only moments ago her embarrassed arousal had flooded his senses.

He chuckled at her agitation, making it spike higher. Her temper was almost palatable in such a small area. " Your mortality. The only way this one would be able to keep you by this one's side would have been to complete a fully binding mating, exchanging half of this one's life for yours and changing you in the process. Typically among demons, it is of no consequence as most live for centuries easily. It is merely a formality that serves to bind the couple completely. But in the case of a human... if the binding went properly, which had never happened with any containing holy powers, There was a chance it could have warped you to something completely different. To change the body and the soul remain is completely different from the likelihood of what had happened had I bound you to me in that way." He paused, not realizing he was stroking her hair absently with his clawed hand," If it were only your body to change, this one would not have cared in the slightest, but such a bond, in other humans, has proven to be an undoing for most. Those successful in surviving the exchange of life essence grew spiteful to those they once loved, embittered by the way they were treated as they took on features of their demonic lovers, most becoming mistaken for half breeds and treated as such. Their hearts were darkened by the youki they took in. Another effect of such a union is the demon claiming the human is shortening their own lives and giving up their own power. Each party contributes half of what they are and accepts half of the one they love. " he explained, watching her stunned expression as she realized he was telling her he had not wished to change her at all. " This one had intended to offer you Naraku's heart as the first courting gift to announce this one's intent." He watched her eyes widen, surprised to find he did not mind the change as much as he thought he might. As much as he missed her brilliant blue eyes, these suited her, reminding him of spring at twilight, just before night took hold and colored the world in purples and grays. It was a peaceful time, day animals seeking their dens for the evening and night creatures only just stirring.

Kagome was struck speechless, quite a feat in and of itself. She swallowed loudly, glancing away from him, unable to meet his golden orbs anymore," And the fact the children would have been half breeds like Inuyasha?" she questioned," Or would have used one of your concubines to produce a full blooded heir?" the last part slipped out bitterly before she could stop herself, earning a harsh growl from Sesshomaru and a startling nip in reprimand, his fangs not breaking the skin of her pale throat but grazing it none the less.

"Do not to presume this Sesshomaru has so little honor. Our oldest will be groomed to take over. I intend to start his training at the earliest convenience." he answered her, arching a brow when she bristled once more. She seemed to be seeking reasons to be angry with him.

"So you magically know I'll have a boy first huh? What if it is a girl? It is your genes to decide it, not mine, but that doesn't mean you actually get to pick. Tell me, would you allow someone to simply claim our daughter regardless of her wants?" she demanded angrily, her agitation growing when he once more chuckled. She bared her fangs at him and growled low in her throat, attempting to push him away.

His gaze was still surprisingly warm as he spoke," But our oldest is already decided. He is back in the caves with your pack. Your kit I believe is older than Rin is he not?" he asked as if she were dense, which in his opinion she was currently being. " As for anyone forcing any of my pack into something they did not want, their heads would roll before they could finish making their absurd demands or they dare lay hand on what is mine." That once again took the winds from her sails, leaving her opening and closing her mouth like a landed fish.

Kagome was shocked at his promise, feeling tears welling up at his words. He had just accepted her kit, her beloved Shippo, as his own. Surprising herself she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face against the silk of his haori as she let loose the tears that flooded her vision. She felt his one arm stroking her back reassuringly and could not help but feel guilty. She had doubted him without just cause, treating him as if he were just as guilty as his brother when he had done nothing to deserve such accusations. She could not understand why she did, she had never been the sort to hold one accountable for another's sins. Why would she now? Was it simply a part of her transformation? She did notice a pattern of unreasonable tendencies in most canines she met. Had she been hurt to many times to trust so fully as she once had? She shook her head, looking up to Sesshomaru from under her thick lashes.

" This one is sorry lord Sesshomaru," she said a bit formally, affecting his manner of speech but without the hint of mocking it had held earlier. " This one shall accept your intent to court. However..." she paused and suddenly sounded nervous," Would it be acceptable for this one to offer you a gift?" she asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru was amused at the shift in her demeanor, curious what she could offer him. " Usually the female does not offer a gift until she has accepted one from her intended to begin the courting," he paused, acting as if he were considering her request when he already knew his answer. "This one shall accept in this case, as this one's intended is hardly usual, to begin with," he answered, quirking a teasing smirk towards her. There it was the blush he was growing so fond of.

She quickly ducked her head away, shifting on her knees to straddle his lap, earning a surprised growl of pleasure from the sensation though he managed to remain still, even when her small hands slid to the opening of his haori. He stopped her from pushing the fabric back with a low growl,"What are you intending to do my little Miko?" he questioned.

She shot him coyly timid smirk," You shall simply have to trust me my lord." she answered," Nothing untoward if that is your concern." she assured, hiding her nerves behind her playful demeanor. He allowed her to push the fabric off of his shoulders, baring his chest before her. The sight made her heart stutter and race but she focused her attention on his missing arm, guilt flowing through her at the sight. She was to blame for that. If Inuyasha had not been protecting her, Sesshomaru might not have lost his arm like that. Closing her eyes she rested her palms on the scarred tissue. Exhaling slowly she channeled her energy, both of them rising to heed her call as they danced out around her hands before swirling over his skin. Slowly a shape began to form, his arm. It was as if the fight had never happened as if he had never lost the appendage. He opened then closed his fist, feeling the sensation there before he turned to Kagome. She slumped over against his chest, her eyes rolled back in her head, though her breathing was normal. He caught her before she could fall sideways off of his lap and stared at her in shock, never having expected a gift like this from his little Miko.

He nuzzled into her neck, mixing their scents, content to wait until she was awake to properly scent her, and he looked forward to teaching her how to return the gesture.


End file.
